puella_magi_madoka_magicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge 11: Der letzte Ausweg, der mir bleibt
„Wieso muss sie so sehr kämpfen? Warum hört sie nicht auf?“ :„Weil sie immer noch in ihren Erwartungen lebt. Wenn es zum Äußersten kommt, wird auch diese Zeitachse verschwendet sein, und Homura wird wieder von vorne anfangen. Sie knüpft die sinnlose Kette weiter, ohne je etwas dazu zu lernen. Für sie ist aufhören inzwischen gleichbedeutend mit aufgeben. In dem Moment, in dem sie realisiert, dass alle Versuche vergeblich waren, und dass sie dein Schicksal nicht ändern kann, wird Homura Akemi verzweifeln, und ihre Seele wird sich in einen Grief Seed verwandeln. Ihr selber ist das völlig klar - deshalb hat sie auch keine Wahl. Und auch wenn sie diesen Kampf niemals gewinnen kann, muss Homura einfach weitermachen.“ - Kyubey und Madoka Kaname Überblick Die Folge beginnt mit einer Konversation zwischen Kyubey und Homura, die beide in ihrer Wohnung führen. Er hat alles über den Ursprung ihrer Magie und ihres Wunsches erahnt und erläutert, dass sich Madokas Potenzial als Magical Girl genau deswegen entfaltet. Indem Homura mehrere Male in der Zeit zurückgegangen ist, hat sie versehentlich mehrere Paralleluniversen um Madoka kreiert. Das Karma aus jeder Timeline hat sich deswegen als ihre magische Kraft manifestiert, wodurch sie laut Kyubey die „Ultimative Hexe“ erschaffen hat. Die Medien berichten darüber, dass Sayaka tot in einem Hotelzimmer gefunden wurde und es keine Spuren eines Auslösers gegeben hätte. Mit ihren Klassenkameraden geht Madoka auf ihre Beerdigung (inklusive Kyōsuke und Hitomi). Nach der Beerdigung wird sie von ihrer Mutter gefragt, ob sie irgendetwas über Sayakas Selbstmord weiß. Madoka verneint die Antwort. In der nächsten Szene sitzen Kyubey und Madoka in ihrem Zimmer und unterhalten sich. Er bekundet, dass er nicht versteht, warum Menschen so einen großen Wirbel um den Tod einer einzigen Person machen, woraufhin er versucht das Benehmen seiner Rasse zu rechtfertigen. Er behauptet, die Menschen ziehen Tiere auf, nur um sie dann anschließend zu schlachten, und er bezeichnet es als „ideale Weise“, wie sie davon profitieren können. Allerdings merkt er an, dass der Vergleich unpassend ist, weil Inkubatoren Menschen eigentlich als empfindsame Lebensformen bezeichnen. Daraufhin zeigt er Madoka anhand von geschichtlichen Figuren (z.B. Kleopatra, Himiko und Jeanne D'Arc) mehr von „der Geschichte, die Inkubatoren und Menschen gemeinsam zurückerlebt haben“. Kyubey weigert sich, sich die Schuld für die Gewalttätigkeit des Systems von Magical Girls einzugestehen, und er behauptet, dass sogar die Wünsche der Mädchen betroffen sind, da jeder Wunsch sich durch seine eigene Logik verdrehen kann. Er merkt sogar an, dass die Menschen, wenn die Inkubatoren nie auf die Erde gekommen wären, „mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit immer noch nackt in Höhlen hausen würden“. Am Abend treffen sich Madokas Mutter und Kazuko Saotome und sprechen sowohl über Sayakas Tod, als auch über Madokas seltsames Verhalten in letzter Zeit. Ihre Lehrerin meint, dass das alles während Sayakas und Hitomis „Kampf“ um Kyōsuke angefangen hat. Junko, die sehr deprimiert ist, gibt sich selbst die Schuld dafür, eine schlechte Mutter zu sein und nicht in der Lage zu sein, ihrer Tochter aus dieser schweren Lage zu helfen. Kazuko schafft es, sie zu trösten, indem sie sagt, dass Madoka mehr Zeit braucht, darüber hinwegzukommen, und dass sie an ihre Tochter glauben sollte. Diese ist derweilen bei Homura zu Hause, wo sie letztere fragt, ob es wirklich unmöglich ist, Walpurgisnacht alleine zu besiegen. Homura bestreitet Kyokos Aussage, aber Madoka weigert sich, ihr zu glauben. Daraufhin erzählt Homura Madoka, wer sie wirklich ist. Diese umarmt sie daraufhin. In der nächsten Szene erscheint Walpurgisnacht. Aufgrund eines starken Sturms wurden alle Zivilisten evakuiert. Erst wird angenommen, dass dieser Sturm ein Superzellengewitter ist, aber dann wird offenbart, dass er durch die Hexe verursacht wurde. Diese ist so stark, dass sie sich nicht einmal in einer Barriere verstecken muss. Homura fängt an die Hexe mit ihren Waffen anzugreifen (u.a. mit Raketenwerfern, Sprengstoff und einem Tankfahrzeug). Walpurgisnacht scheint jedoch ihren Angriffen standzuhalten und ruft Familiare herbei, um Homura anzugreifen. Madoka verlässt die Eingangshalle, in der ihre Familie verlagert wurde, um mit Kyubey zu reden. Dieser weigert sich, ihr eine klare Antwort darauf zu geben, ob Homura Walpurgisnacht alleine besiegen kann und versucht sie zu überreden, das selbst mit anzusehen. Er fügt hinzu, dass Homura wegen ihrer Hoffnung in der Lage ist, weiterzukämpfen. Im schlimmsten Fall kann sie die Zeit zurückdrehen und es wieder versuchen. Wenn sie ihre Hoffnung verliert, würde es ihre Verwandlung in eine Hexe bedeuten. Solange sie Hoffnung hat, kann sie ihrem Schicksal nicht entfliehen. „Genauso erging es allen Magical Girls in der Vergangenheit“, merkt er an. Sie beschließt nach wie vor, nach draußen zu gehen. Jedoch wird sie von Junko aufgehalten. Madoka erzählt ihr, dass sie sich den Leuten bewusst ist, die sich um sie scheren, aber dass es etwas gibt, weswegen nur sie allein die Stadt retten kann. Sie bittet Junko darum, an sie zu glauben. Letzten Endes lässt ihre Mutter sie gehen. Nach einigen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen, Walpurgisnacht zu besiegen, läuft Homura die Zeit davon. Sie ist kurz davor, die Hoffnung aufzugeben, und ihr wird klar, dass sich die Lage verschlimmern würde, ginge sie in der Zeit zurück. Nebenbei ist auch ihr Soul Gem ziemlich dunkel. Bevor sie sich in eine Hexe verwandeln kann, nimmt Madoka ihre Hand und sagt, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Die Folge endet damit, dass Homura ihr befiehlt, nicht das zu tun, was sie vorhat, und dass Madoka sich bei ihr entschuldigt. Beobachtungen 'Ending' Diese Folge hat wie die erste und zweite kein Ending. Die Kraft der Liebe und der Freundschaft In diesem Abschnitt wird auf eine beeindruckende Szene im ganzen Anime hingewiesen. Die Fans und Zuschauer glauben, dass sie einen liebevollen Moment darstellt, der versucht die Kraft der Freundschaft und Homuras Schwur, Madoka vor einem schlimmen Schicksal zu bewahren, zu beteuern. Der emotionale Aufbau versucht einen beeindruckenden Moment der Freundschaft zu schildern. Kann Homura Madoka vor dem Schicksal bewahren, oder wird Urobuchis Zynismus am Ende gewinnen? :Homura: Leider kann ich dir nicht erzählen, was mich in Wirklichkeit antreibt. :Madoka: Homura... :Homura: Denn...denn du und ich... wir beide... leben in verschiedenen Zeiten! Weißt du, ich bin aus der Zukunft gekommen. Ich bin dir wieder und wieder begegnet, und jedes Mal musste ich miterleben, wie du gestorben bist. Was kann ich tun, um dich zu retten? Was kann ich tun, um das Schicksal zu ändern? Um darauf eine Antwort zu finden, hab ich immer und immer wieder von vorn angefangen. :Madoka: Heißt das...? :Homura: Verzeih mir bitte. Das klingt alles so absurd. Du denkst sicher, dass ich spinne. Für dich bin ich vielleicht nicht mehr als eine ganz normale Schulwechslerin, die du noch nicht mal einen Monat kennst. Aber glaub mir, ich spinne nicht. Für mich bist du immer noch... Mit jeder neuen Wiederholung rücken deine und meine Zeit immer weiter auseinander – unsere Gefühle entfernen sich, und wir sprechen nicht mehr dieselbe Sprache. Vielleicht hab ich mich schon längst im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge verirrt, :Madoka: Homura... :Homura: Dich zu retten... das ist mein ursprünglicher Wunsch gewesen. Aber das ist lange her. Jetzt ist es der einzige und letzte Ausweg, der mir bleibt... Das musst du nicht verstehen. Auch wenn meine Worte dich nicht erreichen, das ist nicht so wichtig. Ich hab nur eine Bitte. Lass mich dich beschützen. Interviews Nach der elften Folge wurden alle Seiyū interviewt – die der Magical Girls, und die von Kyubey. Angefangen wurde mit Kaori Mizuhashi (Mamis Synchronsprecherin). Sie sagte, sie möchte diese Folge alleine sehen. Mami… sei gestorben, aber dafür konnte Kaori sowohl Tatsuya (Madokas Bruder), als auch Walpurgisnacht die Stimme leihen. Dazu sagte sie wiederum, es sei ein ziemlich großer Stimmumfang gewesen – vom kleinen Bruder bis hin zum Endgegner! Als Nächstes wurde Eri Kitamura (Sayakas Synchronsprecherin) interviewt. Sie meinte, dass ihr die Szene mit Sayakas Beerdigung, auch wenn sie sich nicht in dieser Folge beteiligen konnte, im Gedächtnis geblieben ist. Laut ihr war Mamis Tod der erste Schock, und der zweite war Sayakas Tod. Sie war froh darüber, dass sie die Arbeit umwerten konnte. Danach wurde mit Ai Nonaka (Kyokos Synchronsprecherin) weitergemacht. Diese war auch über Kyokos Tod überrascht. Im Grunde genommen ist der Charakter nach Mamis Tod aufgetaucht. Sie hatten gar keine Gelegenheit, miteinander zu reden, obwohl sie das in Rückblicken und in der zehnten Folge getan haben. Emiri Katō (Kyubeys Synchronsprecherin) wurde anschließend ausgefragt. Sie war wie immer stolz darauf, dass süße „Maskottchen“ zu synchronisieren. Aber im Entwurf hat das nichts ausgesagt, weswegen sie keine Ahnung hatte, was für eine Art von Charakter sie war. Während der Aufnahme fand sie jedoch immer mehr heraus, wie er denkt. Sie dachte erst nicht, was für eine wichtige Rolle er im Anime eigentlich spielt. Mithilfe ihrer Stimme konnte sie dem Charakter mehr Auswirkung geben. Im Anschluss wollte Chiwa Saitō (Homuras Synchronsprecherin) einige Fragen stellen. Bei den Vorsprechen wusste Kaori Mizuhashi schon, dass Mami sterben würde. Wie sie stürbe, wusste sie aber nicht. Dagegen war sie allerdings nicht. Für gewöhnlich reagieren nicht viele auf den Tod eines Charakters positiv, aber ihr erging es nicht so. In der zehnten Folge ist sie wieder vorgekommen, obwohl Kaori gedacht hatte, es sei für eine ihrer anderen Rollen. Als Mami wieder in die Story eingebaut wurde, war sie ziemlich überrascht. Die Geräusche der Flinten haben sie zu Tränen gerührt. Dann kam Eri Kitamura wieder zur Wort. Auch wenn Sayaka ein Magical Girl war, war sie wahrscheinlich die normalste Person. Sie ist sogar der „grünste“ Charakter (im Interview sagte sie aoi (青), was grün und blau bedeutet; letztere ist Sayakas Farbe), da sie sehr unerfahren war. Eri fand es schön, einem Charakter die Stimme zu leihen, der sich im Laufe der Geschichte so viel entwickelt. Die Verbindung zu den anderen Magical Girls war auch vorhanden, was es für sie interessant gemacht hat. Die achte Folge fand sie einerseits gut geschrieben, aber andererseits wollte sie, dass Sayaka auch eine Spezialattacke besitzt. Trotzdem war sie beim Sehen dieser Folge sehr zufrieden, und ihr hat auch die Szene gefallen, in der sich Sayaka verwandelt hat. Danach erwähnt Chiwa Saitō die Szene, in der Homura und Madoka sich in Homuras Wohning unterhalten. Sie fand, dass das die schönste Szene war, weil man endlich herausfindet, was sie alles miterlebt hat. Homura lässt ihre Gefühle heraus, hat aber gleichzeitig Angst, dass Madoka ihre Gefühle zurückweist. Aoi Yūki (Madokas Synchronsprecherin) sagte dazu, dass sowohl sie, als auch ihr Charakter synchron waren und sie Homuras Gefühle auch akzeptiert hat. Als Nächstes kam wieder Ai Nonaka an die Reihe. Diese sagte, sie habe sich Sorgen gemacht, weil sie noch nicht so viele Charaktere wie sie gesprochen habe. Letzten Endes hat sie aber angefangen Kyoko zu mögen. Sie hat eine harte Schale, aber einen ebenso weichen Kern. Emiri sagte dazu, dass es echt cool ist, sich selbst für Sayaka zu opfern... Die Seiyū mochten trotzdem alle Charaktere, Kyubey eingeschlossen. Denn dieser scheint unerschütterlich zu sein. Dadurch fand Emiri es auch einfacher, alles aus den Sichtweisen der anderen Charaktere zu sehen. Now they lapse into episode 12 spoilers. They were surprised at the HomuKyubey ending. Kyubey was Homura's biggest enemy, but at the end there's no reason for them to be antagonistic anymore. She was killed a lot, but at the end she finally got to live as a normal mahou shoujo' mascot. She didn't know at the beginning not to have emotions, rather just being told to act cute. But now she's glad she didn't put too much emotion into it. Back to spoilers, they're discussing the ending.. Mizuhashi wonders exactly when Madoka realize she was going to have to disappear. She was already resolved to do that, because she wasn't disturbed when Mami told her so. She also talked about how the only person she really made remember her was Homura. Kitamura felt like she really want to see the opening animation scene. She was glad they got a bit of a good ending. When Nonako was watching, she kept thinking, "I want her to beat Walpurgisnacht!" They finally asked Katou. She felt like she was able to accomplish everything she wanted to do. He's a bit like the villain, but Kyubey himself isn't actually a villain. It was a short work, but they want it to to keep going on.